


Gold and Green

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [14]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piece by piece, she forgets everything but the gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 1
> 
> A/N: Ahh, not the piece I wanted to give. D: I need to fix this up later.

“Alice?” Alyss calls out, confused. Her sister, her sister said she’d be coming. Her sister promised to swap out.

 

She only ever liked meeting Oswald anyways, not Jack. She hated Jack.

 

(She was right, wasn’t she? Alice was right and Alyss was wrong and)

 

“Alice!”

 

There are no answers in the abyss, no echoes. A light flickers in the distance before dying.

 

She hadn’t notice it before, the darkness that was slowly creeping in. Hadn’t noticed it but now she can’t see anything but it.

 

“Jack’s coming, he promised,” Alyss whispers to herself, whispers to the abyss. “Jack’s coming.”

 

(All that matters, all that has ever mattered, is the gold. Is the gold and the green and no, no no no, Alice.

 

Alice mattered and where was Alice and what had happened to Alice?

 

Something's dyed a blood red and Alyss has the urge to scream.)

 

All that matters is a single name, a single thought, a single promise. Alyss throws everything else away.

 

 “Jack is coming.”


End file.
